Coisa Julgada
by divineintention
Summary: Duas pessoas. Uma arena de gladiadores. Argumentos. Leis. Atração imediata. E, sem querer, o intruso desastrado e maior destruidor de corações: amor.


Coisa julgada

Eles estavam casados há quase quatro anos. Se conheceram no trabalho, assim que ela assumiu o cargo de Defensora Pública e digladiou com ele em um caso de roubo a uma empresa de carros famosa no país. Ele? O advogado da empresa, claro. Ela estava apenas tentando defender o outro lado da história, um espertinho que roubou um dos carros caríssimos e queria sair como inocente. No meio em que ela vivia, perdas eram sucessivas e poucas vezes Maria Alice Nóbrega conseguia ganhar uma causa por completo. Já Gustavo, ou Dr. Albuquerque, um dos melhores advogados de Direito Empresarial do país, costumava ganhar quase noventa por cento dos seus casos.

Naquele dia em que se conheceram, Gustavo ficou fascinado com o profissionalismo de Alice em tantos níveis que nunca diria que era o primeiro caso dela como Defensora. Ela defendia seu cliente com unhas e dentes, mesmo sabendo de sua culpa, pois carregava dentro de si a certeza que todo ser humano tem o direito de defender-se. Mesmo o pior deles.

Além da inteligência, Maria Alice era dona de uma beleza singular. Seus cabelos castanhos com traços dourados que caíam até o meio de suas costas, seu rosto de traços finos que a fazia parecer uma boneca, seu corpo com curvas nos lugares certos e o seu tamanho, escondido por seus saltos 15. Ela era baixinha, algo que Gustavo notou e adorou no mesmo instante.

Para Alice não foi diferente, o homem experiente e charmoso que argumentava em sua frente de bobo não tinha nada, de feio tão pouco. Cada pedaço dele era perdição. Sua voz grossa, seu cabelo escuro e sexy, seus músculos que apareciam apertando o paletó que vestia, e o seu rosto másculo, seus olhos claros... Ela ficou semanas ouvindo a fama de garanhão dele pelos corredores do tribunal, até que decidiu parar de se fazer de difícil e também tirar uma casquinha. Que mal tem?

Então, Alice e Gustavo se apaixonaram. De verdade. Pra valer. Evitaram a todo custo, por tantos motivos, com tanta insegurança... Mas o coração falou mais forte, a atração foi incontrolável e o amor era quase palpável.

No início foi difícil, principalmente para ela. Alice achava que não era o bastante, que ele voltaria a ser o mulherengo de antes. Gustavo se doía de ciúmes da Maria Alice, detestava os comentários masculinos sobre a defensora gostosa em seu escritório.

É claro que eles terminaram, voltaram e terminaram de novo. Mas, com o tempo, as coisas foram se encaixando. E aí veio o sexo de reconciliação, o amor ainda mais gostoso, a saudade aumentando a cada viagem separados, a dependência de um para com o outro ficando cada vez maior, as roupas embaralhadas em casas diferentes, os processos se misturando, o café acabando, o amor ficando mais sério e o pedido de casamento inesperado.

Alice jamais poderia esperar por aquele bilhete dentro do processo que estudava em uma sexta qualquer.

_Meu amor,_

_Esse é um processo diferente, que precisa da sua total atenção. É o nosso. _

_Ele já possui milhares de páginas e um recurso superior: para o seu pai, claro. Foi o julgamento mais difícil da minha vida, esse de pedir você pra mim. _

_Você é uma causa que tento ganhar todos os dias e em alguns eu até perco, mas no fim da noite sempre saio ganhando. Meu mais valioso honorário advocatício é: você. Incomensurável. _

_Esse passo que estou dando hoje, que nós daremos, é o maior de nossas vidas. Quero que você saiba que não há nada nesse mundo mais precioso pra mim do que o seu sorriso, não há nenhuma batalha que eu goste mais de travar do que tentar fazer você feliz e não há nada mais delicioso do que trabalhar ao seu lado, compartilhar da sua mente brilhante, ouvir que você me ama. _

_Hoje, enquanto espero nervoso para essa audiência definitiva, escondido atrás da porta do escritório (que virou nosso), espero ganharmos juntos. E eu quero que uma nova etapa se inicie em nossa vida. _

_Você sabe o que eu estou pedindo? _

_Por favor, meu amor, não indefira meu pedido. Venha até aqui, deixe eu pedir ajoelhado, como tem que ser. _

_Com carinho,_

_Seu Dr. Albuquerque. _

É claro que ela derreteu contra a cadeira, os dedos nervosos, o coração descompassado. Sabia que o relacionamento estava sério, mas não imaginava ser pega de surpresa assim. Como sempre, ele ganhando. Então foi até lá, viu que ele estava mesmo ajoelhado e lágrimas caíram dos seus olhos quando ela disse "Pedido Deferido com sucesso". Ele riu enquanto deslizava a aliança de brilhantes em seu dedo.

Hoje, após quase quatro anos, jamais imaginava esse filme se passando em sua cabeça. Sentada na mesa da cozinha, enquanto relia o bilhete de casamento, jamais imaginou viver um amor tão... de tirar o fôlego. Era assim que ela se sentia, sem fôlego. Mesmo após tanto tempo.

Gustavo estava desembarcando de uma viagem longa hoje, após uma semana afastado da esposa e afogado em trabalho. Eles se falavam pelo telefone, matavam a saudade pelo Skype e ele se deliciava com os sorrisos dela. Alice parecia diferente do outro lado da tela, mas ele achava que era a saudade esmagadora que sentia dela. A saudade de casa, do corpo dela grudado ao dele todas as manhãs, das dicas que compartilhavam sobre o processo da vez... Ele sentia falta de sua vida.

Por vezes, sozinho no quarto de hotel, lembrava de seus tempos libertinos. Tão tolo era em achar que tinha tudo o que um homem sonha em ter... Ele não sabia o que significava felicidade plena naquela época.

Enquanto esperava o manobrista do estacionamento trazer o seu carro, pensou em ligar para Alice avisando que seu voo chegara mais cedo, mas preferiu fazer surpresa. Hoje era sábado, dia dela estar em casa vestindo quase nada e empilhada nos papéis do trabalho. Uma _workaholic_, como ele. Sorriu com a lembrança doce e se concentrou em chegar o mais rápido possível.

Gustavo estacionou na rua ao lado e foi andando com sua mala de rodinha, tudo para chegar de fininho em casa e pegar Alice desprevenida. Riu baixinho enquanto passava a chave no trinco da porta, abrindo silenciosamente e colocando as coisas pra dentro. O ambiente estava calmo e um cheiro bom de bolo vinha da cozinha. Alice estava cozinhando e ele adorava suas comidas. Nossa, como sentiu falta de tudo isso.

Andou devagar até a porta da cozinha tentando retirar o paletó abarrotado que vestia no avião, mas ela o notou assim que levantou os olhos do bilhete que lia e seu susto misturou-se com seu sorriso, fazendo exatamente como ele esperava. Linda.

\- Você pirou? – Ela levantou da cadeira e foi correndo até ele, que abriu os braços e acolheu sua pessoa favorita no mundo – Queria me matar do coração? – A voz de Alice era de carinho.

\- Saudade – Ele disse e segurou o queixo dela com a mão, trazendo seu rosto para si e beijando seus lábios deliciosos. Ela estava apenas com uma camisetinha fina e short jeans curto, como imaginou.

\- Hmmm, também senti sua falta – Alice murmurou e o ajudou a tirar o paletó, deixando cair no chão – Depois eu pego, vem que eu quero você agora.

\- Mas assim, já? Não tem nem um charminho? – Gustavo provocou, rindo e deixando suas mãos descerem pelas costas dela até pararem em sua bunda perfeita.

\- Uma semana de charminho, você quer mais? – Ela fez beicinho, puxando-o pela gravata – Como foi com os executivos?

\- Sempre chorões, deve ser por isso que fizeram fortuna – Ele comentou enquanto a ajudava com os botões de sua camisa social – Mas consegui as provas que queria, então iremos ganhar a causa mais rápido do que imaginei.

\- Adoro o seu otimismo de "resolvo tudo e você ainda sai ganhando", vai ver foi por isso que me apaixonei por você – Alice murmurou sorridente ao retirar a camisa dele e tocar o abdômen definido – Ah, isso também.

\- Não achei que você era tão interesseira assim – Gustavo respondeu ao beijar o pescoço dela e sentir seu aroma delicioso de lírios do campo – Aliás, o que era que você estava lendo ali?

\- Seu pedido de casamento – Ela sussurrou meio que gemendo quando sentiu sua orelha sendo mordida de leve e seu corpo sendo imprensado na bancada. Ficou temerosa por um instante, mas lembrou do que o médico disse e resolveu se jogar – Agora, se puder me dar uma ajudinha pra sentar na bancada...

\- Estamos criativos hoje, uh? Na cozinha? – Ele nem pensou duas vezes e a suspendeu pela cintura, colocando-a sentada e abrindo suas pernas para acolhê-lo no meio. Em um minuto de inspiração, ligou a torneira ao lado e molhou as mãos, pousando-as em cima dos seios cobertos pela camiseta fina dela.

Alice arqueou com o gelado da água em seus seios, mas logo aqueceu quando Gustavo a beijou por cima da blusa e sugou seu mamilo já excitado. Ela gemeu baixinho e fincou as unhas nos cabelos dele, mordendo o lábio inferior quando ele alternou para o outro seio negligenciado. Tão sensíveis.

\- O bolo vai queimar – Alice sussurrou em um minuto de sanidade, rindo quando Gustavo lhe fitou com a cara de "prefiro foder você em cima do balcão, baby".

\- Amor, nesse momento não me importo muito com o bolo... quero comer você – Gustavo disse, coquete.

\- Que romântico, querido – Alice debochou, fazendo biquinho em seguida – É de baunilha, o seu favorito. Fiz pra você.

Então, pacientemente, Gustavo foi até o fogão e desligou o forno, retirando o bolo e colocando-o sobre a plaquinha de esfriar. Alice se deliciava com a visão do marido sem camisa, apenas com a calça social que estava quase estourando com o tamanho de sua ereção. Ela nem persistiu, arrancou a camiseta que vestia e exibiu seus seios fartos para ele, a luz da tarde iluminando perfeitamente a cozinha espaçosa dos dois.

\- Você está linda pra caralho – A voz dele era rouca, mas ainda grossa. Alice quis provocar mais, então tirou o short com habilidade e apoiou os dois pés sobre o balcão, apenas de calcinha, abrindo as pernas para deleite de Gustavo, que admirava quase morrendo de tesão – Puta merda, amor. Devagar.

\- Não quero devagar, não agora. Estou há uma semana sem você, então trate de vir aqui e fazer o que quiser comigo. Agora.

Gustavo se aproximou sem delongas, as mãos indo direto para seu lugar favorito: os seios de sua mulher. Beijou-a com ardor, as mãos pequenas dela desfaziam o zíper e retiravam a calça dele, junto com a boxer. Sentiu o aperto dela em seu membro duro, pronto para ser acariciado pelas mãos habilidosas de Maria Alice.

\- Espera, também estou com saudade. Muita. Então devagar, senão eu gozo. – Sua voz era extremamente rouca no pé do ouvido dela, Alice não aguentou mais tanto tesão acumulado e começou a implorar.

\- Agora, meu amor. Estou louca pra te ter dentro de mim de novo. Não aguento mais esperar. – A voz dela era manhosa e o deixou sem controle. Ele sequer retirou a calcinha de renda que Alice vestia, apenas afastou pro lado e estocou com vontade dentro de seu calor delicioso.

Ela gemeu alto e entrelaçou as pernas em suas costas, um braço rodeando o pescoço dele e o outro se apoiando no balcão onde costumam guardar os potes com mantimentos. É claro que ela nem ligou pra se estavam quebrando algo, só queria senti-lo.

\- Hmmm, baby – Ele murmurou mordendo o lábio dela, sugando-o e maltratando-o enquanto ouvia seus gemidinhos baixos – Que saudade eu estava de ter você assim, entregue... Segura em mim, vou te levar lá pra cima.

\- Não pense em sair de dentro de mim – Ela sussurrou firmemente e circulou o pescoço dele com força, beijando-o.

\- Jamais.

Então Gustavo carregou ela até o andar de cima, em direção ao quarto de ambos. Assim que colocou ela na cama, Alice pediu para ficar de bruços e que ele viesse por trás. Ela sabia que ele adorava essa posição e hoje estava com vontade de realizar desejos.

\- Amor, falei sério quando disse que você podia fazer o que quisesse comigo – Murmurou com a bochecha colada no travesseiro, sentindo beijos dele por sua coluna e suas mãos retirando a calcinha.

Ele beijou cada lado de sua bunda e ela riu, provocando ao rebolar. Logo sentiu um tapinha leve em sua pele, fazendo suas entranhas ferverem.

\- Vira pra mim, assim – Ele fez com ela ficasse exposta, descendo o rosto para seus lábios de baixo e começando uma tortura sem precedentes no vértice entre as coxas grossas e deliciosas dela.

\- Assim eu vou... ah! – Ela se surpreendeu com seu próprio corpo que não respeitou suas vontades, gozando com força quando Gustavo começou a estimulá-la com os dedos também.

\- Esse foi rápido – Ele sorriu com os lábios brilhando, e Alice sorriu também até que o puxou para beijá-lo e sentiu seu gosto almíscar – Senta, baby. Quero fazer uma coisa.

\- O que? – Ela se sentou indo pra beirada da cama e mordeu o lábio assim que deu de cara com o membro ereto dele, rosado e pedindo por sua atenção. Ela nem esperou por ele, chupando sem dó.

\- Alice – Gustavo segurou a cabeça dela por reflexo, surpreso com a investida desinibida da esposa. Ela estava, sem dúvidas, com muitos hormônios em ebulição.

\- hmm? – Murmurou ela, com um sonoro "pop" no final. Gustavo estava quase gozando somente com a visão, então afastou-a com delicadeza.

\- Segure eles dois, assim – Suas mãos apertaram os seios dela juntos, uma imagem fodidamente erótica e ela fez o que ele pediu, sabendo o que viria e já ficando molhada de novo – Agora, eu quero...

Ela não deixou nem que ele terminasse, colocando seu membro entre os seios cheios e deslizando sua pele quente e fininha ali, aninhando-o. O gemido animalesco dele a excitou mais do que deveria, molhando seu sexo de novo.

Gustavo ficou deslizando para cima e para baixo nos seios de Alice que mordia o lábio inferior ao observar a expressão de puro prazer do marido. Ela não estava fazendo aquilo só para ele, era para deleite dela também. Então Gustavo a puxou para o chão com delicadeza, sentando sobre o tapete felpudo e colocando sua mulher em seu colo. Alisou os cabelos castanhos dela, observando seu rosto corado de prazer. Beijou seus lábios com fome, sentindo os resmungos deliciosos de Alice a cada respirar.

Seus dedos foram até o sexo dela, provocando em sua umidade quente e ouvindo ainda mais resmungos e gemidos. Alice apoiou os cotovelos nos ombros de Gustavo e suspendeu o corpo, deslizando para baixo logo em seguida e sendo preenchida novamente com um gemido de satisfação.

Olhos nos olhos, bocas grudadas, corpos na mesma sintonia. Um matava a saudade esmagadora que sentia do outro, ambos resfolegando e procurando alívio. Gustavo beijava cada faixa de pele que encontrava em Maria Alice, lambendo seu pescoço e murmurando como se sentia completo agora. Segurava firme a cintura dela, ajudando com os movimentos de vai e vem. Não aguentou por muito tempo, indicando que estava chegando perto e implorando para que ela viesse também.

Ambos explodiram em mil pedaços, juntos. Alice caiu por sobre o corpo de seu marido completamente entregue, ofegante e satisfeita. Sentiu beijinhos por sua face suada, seus cabelos grudados na testa sendo retirados com delicadeza...

\- Eu amo você – Gustavo murmurou, do nada, respirando fundo embaixo dela e passeando com os dedos pela extensão de sua coluna. Alice sorriu de leve, ainda se recuperando da sessão de amor.

\- Eu também – Ela espremeu os olhos profundamente, sua garganta se fechou e teve vontade de chorar. O que sentia por esse homem era muito forte e muito grande para até mesmo ela compreender. E agora... – Amor, me põe na cama?

\- Cansou, minha linda? – Ele beijou delicadamente suas bochechas rosadas, pegando-a no colo e depositando seu corpo na enorme cama de casal, bem no centro.

\- Estava desacostumada – Alice continuou a sorrir, mas agora mordendo o lábio e seu coração começou a disparar quando pensou no que lhe falaria em seguida – Pode pegar uma calcinha pra mim na terceira gaveta?

\- Por que você não fica assim, peladinha? – Gustavo sorriu, safado – Eu adoro sentir sua pele grudada na minha.

Alice derreteu com a declaração e até ficaria nua se não fosse uma mulher com uma missão.

\- Por favor, baby – Falou toda manhosa e sabia que ele faria qualquer coisa com ela pedindo assim.

\- Ok, ok... – Ele girou os olhos e riu em seguida, caminhando pelado até a cômoda branca. Alice ficou observando o corpo bonito de seu homem enquanto quase roía as unhas de tanto nervosismo. Nem mesmo em sua primeira audiência ela estava com o coração aos pulos dessa maneira.

Gustavo abriu a gaveta com pressa, provavelmente querendo voltar para a cama e dormir um pouquinho grudado com ela, mas estacou assim que pôs os olhos lá dentro. Ele primeiro ficou incrédulo, pois o que diabos um sapatinho de bebê fazia na gaveta de calcinhas da sua mulher? Só então juntou as peças e tocou com delicadeza no que deveria ser o sapatinho do seu filho. Seu coração encheu de um sentimento forte e ainda incompreendido quando olhou para Maria Alice, no meio da cama, os cabelos ainda desajeitados por seus dedos, mas uma lágrima escorrendo lentamente por sua bochecha. Ela nunca chora, somente quando algo lhe atinge verdadeiramente.

\- Alice... – A voz de Gustavo saiu embargada, cheia de emoção e ele queria saber se aquilo era real – É o que eu estou pensando?

Andou até ela que sacudia a cabeça repetidamente em sinal positivo, os olhos completamente marejados e o sorriso tímido que ele tanto amava.

\- Sim – Ela conseguiu dizer entre a emoção – Eu estou grávida. Seu filho tá aqui dentro.

\- Meu amor... – Gustavo partiu para o lado da esposa, sua mão indo direto até a barriga lisa dela onde crescia o fruto de tanto amor – Por que não me disse antes? Não fomos cuidadosos com você!

Gustavo dizia em tom de reprimenda, mas ainda estava abobalhado e sem acreditar em tudo o que vivia no momento.

\- Eu pensei em mil maneiras de falar a você, mas não conseguiria. Sei que iria acabar chorando como uma boba... – Ela sorriu entre as lágrimas, limpando-as com as costas das mãos – Devem ser os hormônios. Estou tão feliz!

\- Eu também, meu amor, eu também! – Gustavo encheu o rosto de Alice de beijos, descendo até sua barriguinha – É verdade mesmo? Meu Deus!

\- Sim – Alice riu, acariciando os cabelos dele enquanto paparicava sua barriga completamente lisa. Eram apenas dois meses de gravidez, mas ela jurava já conseguir ver um montinho aninhado ali – Também demorei pra acreditar, mas tenho algo que prova. Provas documentais! – Ela deu um risinho ao pegar um papel na mesinha de cabeceira e entregar a Gustavo.

\- Você foi no médico e tudo? Sem mim? – Gustavo parecia meio desapontado por perder algo importante da vida de seu filho, mas logo sorriu como um bobo quando viu a ultrassom.

\- A primeira foto do nosso bebê – Alice murmurou baixinho – Queria fazer surpresa, é sempre você que me surpreende... Eu queria ganhar, ao menos dessa vez.

\- Com toda certeza você ganhou, baby – Gustavo sorriu ao dizer – Pro resto da nossa vida, nada vai superar isso. Eu te amo ainda mais, isso é possível?

\- Acho que sim – Sussurrou trazendo o rosto dele para o seu, beijando sua boca e explorando com delicadeza – Não se preocupe, iremos a milhões de consultas juntos. Hoje estive muito sentimental, lembrando de como nos conhecemos e nos apaixonamos... Do nosso casamento, de tudo que passamos juntos... Essa é mais uma etapa.

\- A melhor etapa de nossas vidas, minha Alice – Gustavo trouxe as pernas e braços dela para se apoiarem nele, absorvendo o cheiro de lírios do campo do qual tanto sentiu falta. Ela agora era ainda mais preciosa para ele, carregando um novo motivo para sua felicidade – Agora vamos fazer amor lento e delicado, como tinha que ser...

\- Gosto quando você é bruto comigo também – Alice sorriu e sentiu um beijinho na ponta de seu nariz dada por ele, que corria as mãos por seu corpo.

\- Mas agora vou ser bem carinhoso, bem devagar... – E ele foi.

Juntos, se amaram lentamente. O coração cheio de alegria, júbilo e encantamento.

Agora, mais do que nunca, completos.

E, para finalizar, um poema jurídico: "Nosso amor é direito adquirido, nosso ato jurídico é perfeito e a nossa relação é por inteira coisa julgada."


End file.
